The human spine comprises individual vertebras 30 (segments) that are connected to each other to form a spinal column 29, shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1B and 1C, each vertebra 30 has a cylindrical bony body (vertebral body) 32, three winglike projections (two transverse processes 33, 35 and one spinous process 34), left and right facet joints 46, lamina 47, left and right pedicles 48 and a bony arch (neural arch) 36. The bodies of the vertebrae 32 are stacked one on top of the other and form the strong but flexible spinal column. The neural arches 36 are positioned so that the space they enclose forms a tube, i.e., the spinal canal 37. The spinal canal 37 houses and protects the spinal cord and other neural elements. A fluid filled protective membrane, the dura 38, covers the contents of the spinal canal. The spinal column is flexible enough to allow the body to twist and bend, but sturdy enough to support and protect the spinal cord and the other neural elements. The vertebras 30 are separated and cushioned by thin pads of tough, resilient fiber known as inter-vertebral discs 40. Disorders of the spine occur when one or more of the individual vertebras 30 and/or the inter-vertebral discs 40 become abnormal either as a result of disease or injury. In these pathologic circumstances, fusion of adjacent vertebral segments may be tried to restore the function of the spine to normal, achieve stability, protect the neural structures, or to relief the patient of discomfort.
Several spinal fixation systems exist for stabilizing the spine so that bony fusion is achieved. The majority of these fixation systems utilize fixation elements such as rods wires or plates that attach to screws threaded into the vertebral bodies, facets or the pedicles. Because the outer surface of the vertebral body is typically non-planar and the structure of the vertebras is relatively complex, it is important that the fixation elements (e.g., rods, plates, wires, staples and/or screws) are properly aligned when they are inserted into the vertebras. Improper alignment may result in improper or unstable placement of the fixation element and/or disengagement of the fixation element. However, achieving and maintaining accurate positioning and guidance of these fixation elements has proven to be quite difficult in practice. Such positioning difficulties are further complicated by the fact that the alignment angle for a fixation device through one vertebral body or pair of vertebral bodies will be unique to that individual due to individual differences in the spinal curvature and anatomies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a guidance system and tools for accurate placement of spinal fixation elements.